Personalidades!
by gOgo dAnE
Summary: Lucy comienza a actuar de forma inusual. Alegre, agresiva, miedosa, deprimida. Todos en el gremio pensaran que solo es temporal, Happy cree que es una extraña enfermedad y Natsu tendrá que lidiar con ella. Pero ¿Cuál es la verdad?
1. Chapter 1 Y comienza todo

**Hola a todos!**

**De nuevo aquí con otra historia.**

**Pero antes…**

**Disclaimer: **Fairy tail y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen si lo fueran no se qué cosas haría con esa serie (si saben a lo que me refiero) ya habrían parejitas jejeje ay! Pero es del gran **Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Y Comienza todo…**

* * *

Lucy POV

Disfrutar de la feria de libros en Magnolia era todo lo que quería hacer en este día, leer, comprar, intercambiar ideas con más personas, conocer más autores y obtener ideas para mi novela, en fin lo había decidido hacer sin embargo, me lo estaba perdiendo debido a la estúpida misión, del estúpido de Natsu y su estúpida idea de salir del gremio.

-¿En qué piensas Lucy? –dijo de repente Happy que volaba junto a mí, mientras en mi mente maldecía a todo y a todos. Ya que la estúpida misión y vaya que lo era, consistía en recuperar un espantoso, viejo y roto espejo sin valor, a lo que me llevaba a pensar a ¿qué idiota pagaría una recompensa tan grande por esto?

-No entiendo. –contesté. – ¿por qué este espejo es tan valioso? –dije mientras lo observaba.

-Creí que seguías molesta por lo de la exposición –comentó Natsu.

-Ni lo menciones quieres, que no estoy muy feliz.

-Vamos, no es para tanto además, la recompensa es muy buena –mencionó Gray. Intentando cambiar la conversación.

Suspire, en eso Gray tenía razón, aunque…

-Qué importa Lucy, con eso podrás pagar la renta de tu casa y así Happy yo podremos ir mas seguido. ¡¿Cierto Happy?!

-¡Aye!

-¿Qué acaso no tienen una casa propia? –dije un poco molesta. Aunque conocía bien la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-¡Aye! Pero es más divertido estar en tu casa, excepto cuando no tienes dinero para pagar la renta, ya que estas de mal humor y eres aterradora Lucy. –respondió el gato parlante.

-Ahora entiendo porqué, por cierto tiempo, no los encuentro en mi casa. –dije sin muchos ánimos.

-¡Aye!

Por un momento sentí como llegaba a mí la depresión rodeándome un aura negra hasta que me entretuve por así decirlo mirando mi belleza y no porque fuera vanidosa, simple y sencillamente… había comprado ropa nueva.

-Si sigues observándote se romperá el espejo jajaja. –comentó Gray, irritándome. Primero Natsu y ahora Gray. ¿A caso era un pecado ser hermosa?

-Quien sabe, yo solo decía…

-¡Ahora lees la mente! –grité exaltada.

-Mmmm no lo creo, solo lo adiviné por la cara que pusiste. –dijo mientras señalaba mi rostro y comenzaba a sonrojarme por tan tonta humillación.

-Lucy te sonrojaste, te gusssta, te gusssta –dijo Happy con su tono meloso, mereciéndose un golpe por parte mía y a cualquiera que intentara molestarme.

-Lucy es mala Natsu, no te conviene. –comenzó a decir tristemente y melodramático.

-Happy… -dije, mientras tronaba mis dedos, preparándome para darle la paliza de su vida.

-Suficiente, los dos. –replicó Erza. Regañándonos como niños pequeños mientras Natsu y Gray comenzaban a discutir por tonterías. Suspiré y continuamos con nuestro camino. ¿Cuánto más faltaba para terminar esto?

Después de caminar por un par de horas gracias a que Natsu había destruido nuestro único transporte, llegamos a donde se encontraba el cliente y le entregamos el objeto, el cual observó detenidamente para después frente a nuestros ojos romperlo.

-¡¿Eh?! –gritamos todos al unísono.

-¡Tanto trabajo para esto! –grité. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer eso?

-¿Cuál trabajo Lucy? –reclamó Happy. –Si solo te dedicaste a gritar.

-También te escondiste y dijiste algo como…

-¡Gray! tu también. –reclamé, ¿pero qué clase de compañeros de equipo tenía?

-Pero es verdad -se apresuró a decir Natsu.

Mi expresión cambió repentinamente al escucharlo. Solo faltaba Erza para que mi vida fuese destruida en unos segundos.

-Decías Natsu… -dije, mientras mi aura se tornaba oscura.

-Eh, jejeje… nada

-¿Quiere explicarnos el motivo? –preguntó Erza repentinamente, tranquila como siempre.

-Oh, disculpen supongo que les debo una explicación. En realidad este espejo era un objeto mágico de gran poder que solo trajo desgracias a mi vida, eso es todo y bueno prefiero ahorrarme los detalles, así que les agradezco que lo hayan recuperado.

-Supongo que está bien, no debemos involucrarnos en los asuntos de los demás. –dije, al ver su actitud extraña pero qué más daba mientras nos diera la recompensa.

Después de eso, regresamos al gremio y al llegar, me despedí de todos, regresé a casa y realicé mis asuntos pendientes: acomodé mis libros, escribí una parte de mi novela, revise mi correspondencia y pagué el alquiler.

Me recosté en la cama cansada y di gracias al cielo ya que esta noche dormiría tranquila pues ni Natsu ni Happy llegarían a molestarme, o por lo menos hasta del día de mañana.

Happy POV

Al día siguiente, Natsu y yo fuimos al gremio como siempre a pasar el rato, ya que no haríamos misiones al menos por un tiempo, cuando llegamos, notamos como había una trifulca, algunos parecían estar molestos, otros sorprendidos.

-Oye Happy, ¿qué es lo que sucede? ¿Por qué hay tanto alboroto?

-No tengo la menor idea. Será mejor que nos acerquemos.

Nos acercamos rápidamente abriéndonos paso entre todos hasta que logramos verla razón de tanto alboroto. Lo que vimos no tenia palabras. Por un momento creímos que estábamos viendo mal, pero… ¿en verdad era Lucy con un vestido al estilo victoriano? ¿Largo?, ¿de color marrón con cintas negras?, ¿cabello de lado agarrado con una cinta? y un… ¡¿sombreo?!

-¡¿Lucy?! –dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-Buenos días Natsu-kun, Happy-san –dijo tomando el té muy delicadamente. Esperen dije ¿té?

-¡¿Qué?! -dijeron todos sorprendidos.

-¿esto una broma? –escuche decir a Gray.

-¿Lucy es una chica?

–Eso no viene al caso Elfman –respondí.

-Pero eso no es de hombres –volvió a decir mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿De verdad eres nuestra Lucy? –preguntó Natsu con un tic en el ojo pues lo que veía no lo creía.

-Claro que si Natsu-kun. Veo que me miran algo confusos, ¿sucede algo? –mencionó no entendiendo la situación. ¿Estaba tonta o había comido pescado en mal estado?

-Lucy, ¿te golpeaste la cabeza o algo así? –dijo Gray, mientras buscaba una lesión.

-No lo creo, pero Gray-kun cuidado con mi peinado, es delicado.

Noté como a Gray le daban más tics en ojo igual que a Natsu, esto era totalmente raro y tonto si me lo preguntaban.

-Basta de farsa, quieres –mencionó el chico fullbuster serio. –esto no es gracioso.

-Tranquilo Gray, si es una broma, Lucy dejara de actuar ¿cierto? –intervino tranquilamente Mirajane al ver la situación y viendo a la chica.

-Pero no es broma Mira-nee, tú sabes que siempre he sido así.

-¿Mira…ni? –pronunció el mago de hielo. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando?

* * *

Natsu POV

No podía creer lo que veía, realmente esa era Lucy o es como decía Gray, ¿se habría golpeado la cabeza y ahora era otra persona diferente?

-¡Hey Natsu!, estás seguro que ¿no le pasó nada en su misión? –preguntó Macao, ya que su actitud en verdad no era normal.

-O que se haya golpeado la cabeza como dice Gray –dijo Mira preocupada por Lucy.

Por un momento me puse a pensar, pero no recordaba que le hubiese sucedido algo o ¿sí?

-Mmmm…. Gray, sabes algo –pregunté. Tal vez él supiese algo que yo no.

-Si tú no lo sabes como habría de saberlo yo ¿genio? –contestó.

-Me estas llamando inútil hielito

-A caso estás sordo flamita

-Quieres pelea, cerebrito –grité.

-No veo por qué no dragoncito. –Contraatacó.

-¡Ah sí!, ya veremos paletita –me reí.

Una palabra más y lo haría picadillo.

-Basta chicos –escuchamos como Lucy nos gritaba. Creyendo por un momento que volvía a ser la misma sin embargo…

–No es bueno pelear, vamos como chicos buenos hagan las paces.

-¡¿Eh?! –dijeron todos cayéndose al suelo con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Natsu, creo que Lucy se volvió loca –mencionó Happy llorando. –le pasa lo que en el libro.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? –preguntó Gajeel que se acercaba a nosotros.

Gray solo le señalo hacia donde se encontraba Lucy, haciendo que su expresión cambiara de seriedad a sorpresa.

-¿Qué le sucedió a la porrista?

-Tiene una rara enfermedad –contestó Happy. Rápidamente saqué el libro y comencé a buscar.

-De donde rayos sacaste ese libro –dijo el chico de metal.

-Ah es que…

-Natsu no es momento para tonterías –gritó Gray molesto. Aunque si era un gran misterio.

-Jejejeje, veamos…Personalidad múltiple, aquellas personas que creen ser otra. –Leí en voz alta para que todos escucharan.

-Pobre Lucy ha tenido mucha presión y estrés estos últimos días. –comentó Happy. –Debería de descansar sin que nadie la moleste y la haga enfurecer.

-¡Pero si ustedes son los primeros en molestarla! –afirmó Gray, era mi imaginación o ¿tenía la razón?

-Tú ¿crees eso Happy? –lo miré. No podía creer que fuera así. Aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente…

-No lo creo, Lucy siempre ha sido histérica

-En eso tienes razón.

* * *

Gajeel POV

¿Acaso eran idiotas o qué?

* * *

Happy POV

Pobre Lucy sufrir eso tan joven, me daba lástima pero que se le podía hacer. Después de pensar que hacer, decidimos llevarla a su casa para que descansara y así tal vez volvería a ser la misma.

En el camino, todos nos miraban extrañados, ya que su actitud dejaba mucho que decir. Sin mencionar las críticas dirigidas hacia nosotros.

-Ahhh Esto es incomodo. –mencionó Natsu. Quien caminaba detrás de Lucy con los brazos en su cabeza.

-¡Aye!, pero qué más podemos hacer –dije, y a la vez miraba a Lucy pues hasta había cambiado su forma de caminar.

-Natsu-kun mira no te parece lindo –dijo Lucy de repente apuntando a la vitrina de una tienda, enseñándonos un vestido parecido al que traía solo que diferente color.

Natsu observó el atuendo y después señaló hacia la otra vitrina.

-Lucy, no prefieres mejor este tipo de ropa.

La chica volteó y al ver el atuendo que mi amigo le mostraba se quedo sorprendida ¿ahora que estaba mal?

-Cla…claro que no… es muy llamativo y además…

Por un momento, Lucy se sonrojó dejando a Natsu y a mí más desconcertados.

-¿Qué sucede? –dije al ver que como su expresión cambiaba.

-No es algo que una señorita como yo, ande usando ese tipo de ropa.

-¡Mentira! –dijimos al mismo tiempo con la boca abierta. ¿Lucy diciendo esas cosas?

-¡Es el Apocalipsis!

-Definitivamente la hemos perdido Natsu.

-Aye –pronunció deprimido.

-Dije algo malo chicos. –preguntó Lucy al ver nuestras caras de total depresión.

-Aye –mencionamos al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿Lucy, que hicimos para merecer esto?!

* * *

Natsu POV

Después de dejar a Lucy en su casa, regresamos al gremio, todos nos miraban extrañados y molestos como si hubiéramos hecho algo mal.

-¿A caso hicimos algo? –pregunté de repente al sentir la mirada de todos.

-Natsu, se supone que irían a deja a Lucy a su casa –gritó Gray molesto.

-¡Pero eso acabamos de hacer!

-¡Aye!

-Entonces explícame que hace aquí y… ¡vestida así!

Volteamos a ver a qué se refería el hielito ese, y nos llevamos una gran sorpresa al ver a… ¡¿Lucy?!

-No te saldrás con la tuya, eres un idiota –le gritaba a Gajeel. ¿Lucy gritarle a Gajeel?

-¡A sí! y como se supone que te mire cuando estas vestida así, chica porrista–contestó.

-Porrista eh, eso lo veremos pequeño hierrito.

-Parece que Lucy vuelve a ser la misma ¡Aye!

-Tienes toda la razón Happy –dije felizmente.

-¿Eso creen? –intervino Gray. –Hace poco que llegó y comenzó a buscar pelea con todos.

-Parece que ahora es otra persona diferente, esto me está preocupando. –dijo Mira.

Tenía razón, ya que Lucy ahora vestía con una minifalda negra pegada, botas largas del mismo color junto con una blusa negra de tirantes, el cabello recogido en una coleta y …esperen ¿ahora era nueva versión de Mirajane de niña?

-Lucy, ¿qué te sucede? –preguntó Juvia rápidamente.

-¡Ha! –dijo sarcásticamente. -¿quieres pelea chica de agua?

Una batalla de miradas comenzó entre las chicas haciendo el ambiente incomodo nadie quería intervenir, ni siquiera yo, además siempre habría un idiota que trataría de pararlas.

-¡Oi!, ustedes deténganse –dijo Gray

Lucy solo volteó a verlo y le lanzó una mirada tenebrosa, tanto que por un momento compadecí a Gray.

-Esto es con la chica agua, ¿entendido?

-¡Aye! –contestó el boy ice.

-Natsu has algo, ellas dan miedo –dijo Happy ocultándose detrás de mí.

-jejejeje, que hago –dije, no quería morir antes de encontrar a Igneel.

–eh Lucy…

Sentí como su miraba se dirigía a mí. Este era mi fin.

Sus ojos se clavaron profundamente en mí, tanto que retrocedí unos pasos, esto no era bueno. Vi como estaba a punto de decir algo cuando…

-¡Natsu-sama! –gritó para después abrazarme.

-¡¿Qué?! –dijeron todos en coro, ¿Cuántas veces habría escuchado ya esa frase?

-Natsu-sama donde te habías metido, Lucy ha estado muy preocupada –comenzó a decirme y abrazándome con más fuerza.

-Jejeje, me recuerda a cierta personita. –comentó Mira viendo a Juvia.

-Ya te habías tardado Lu-chan –escuché decir a Levy ¿Pero a que se refería?

-Natsu, que suerte tienes, te envidio amigo –dijo Wakabe.

-No lo arruines, cuida bien de Lucy –comentó Cana, quien comenzó a beber. –felicidades.

-¿Ah?, de que rayos hablan –dije tratando de quitarme de encima a Lucy quien se pegaba más a mí. Y después de unos minutos ahogadores, Lucy dejo de abrazarme y me miró de una forma extraña que no supe identificar, parecía muy feliz sin mencionar el extraño brillo que parecía salir de ella. Era una de esas actitudes como las que hacia Juvia cuando estaba cerca de Gary, pero ¿qué significaba?

-Lucy…-dijo Happy acercándose a ella. – te gusssta, te gusssta –escuché decirlo aunque no lo entendía muy bien.

-¡Ahhh!, Happy no lo digas tan fuerte, es vergonzoso. –empezó a decir colocando sus manos en su cara apareciendo un leve sonrojo. -¿Qué diría Natsu-sama?

Todos voltearon a verme.

-Ehh, Lucy… estás completamente chiflada. –dije sin más.

-¡Aye! –me apoyó Happy.

-Ahhhhhhhhhh, Natsu-sama, no me quiere, ¿Será porque estoy vestida así? O ¿por mi peinado? –dijo deprimiéndose para después salir corriendo del lugar. ¿Ahora que le pasaba? Y ¿porque hablaba en tercera persona?

-Natsu, deberías ser más amable con Lucy –me dijo Mira molesta.

-No es de hombres decir esas tonterías. –gritó Elfman.

-Discúlpate con ella genio. –mencionó Gray

-Y que se suponía que dijese -me defendí, ya que era ella la que actuaba raro.

-Cierto Natsu eres un insensible. –me reprendió mi amigo.

-¿Qué? pero tu dijiste que Lucy estaba loca Happy

-¡Qué ¿yo qué?

* * *

Lucy POV

Estaba a punto de entrar al gremio, cuando algunas personas me miraban de forma extraña.

-¿Les habría hecho algo sin darme cuenta? –me pregunté y después suspire.

Entré al gremio y noté como los chicos parecían pelear a lo lejos, me acerqué para ver lo que sucedía, cuando escuché a Happy decir que estaba ¿loca?

-Qué ¿yo qué? –dije, haciendo que todos me voltearan a ver.

No supe como describir su actitud o más bien la expresión de todos. -¿Sucede algo?

-Natsu, verdaderamente Lucy está en enferna -Escuché decir a Happy.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**¿Y qué tal quedó? Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios y **

**Tsugi made! (Hasta la próxima)**


	2. Chapter 2 ¡Una Lucy más!

**Hi mina!**

Me alegra que les haya gustado la historia jejejeje tardaré un poco en subir los capitulo debido a que la escuela me explota a no más poder XD y como ya es el último año te exigen demasiado y eso que apenas voy empezando pero en fin ya no los entretengo más con cosas trivialidades y pasando a otro tema quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personitas que siguen mi loca historia empezando por:

**Paola: **qué bueno que te gustó este fic, espero que te guste también este capítulo.

**Suilen: **gracias por tu comen jejeje si está raro y eso que apenas comienza XD

**DarkBliisLady: **puede ser quien sabe jejeje, espero que también te gusten las demás personalidades.

**Laurita: **tratare de actualizar pronto y me alegra que te haya gustado.

**Gabe Logan: **si habrán Lucys con esas personalidades aunque a un faltan algunos caps. Para que aparezcan

**Lucy Dragneel: **tienes toda la razón Natsu será quien tenga que soportar a Lucy con sus personalidades jejeje, lo podrá soportar? Lo veremos conforme avance la historia.

**MajoDragneel: **gracias por tu comentario y espero que te guste este cap.

**Guest (invitada): **jejeje eso me han dicho, espero no dejar este cap con incógnita pero quien sabe…. (Risa malvada)

Sin más por el momento les dejo el siguiente capítulo pero antes…

**Disclaimer: **Fairy tail y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen si lo fueran no se qué cosas haría con esa serie (si saben a lo que me refiero) ya habrían parejitas jejeje ay! Pero es del gran **Hiro Mashima**

**A leer…**

* * *

**Personalidades**

Capitulo 2

¡Una Lucy más!

* * *

**Lucy POV**

—Etto… sé que ya me lo han explicado chicos pero…

— ¿Pero qué Lucy? —me dijo Happy desde la esquina de la cama.

— ¡¿Por qué rayos estoy atada?! —grité tratando de quitarme las sogas.

—Es por tu seguridad ¡Aye!

— ¡¿Cuál seguridad?! Si cuando salí de la librería del me atacaron y me trajeron aquí. Así que ¡desátame!

—No puedo jejejeje.

— ¡Natsu! —dije esperando a que él me hiciera caso.

—No te oiiiigo —se tapó los oídos al igual que happy para volver a repetir lo mismo una y otra vez.

— ¡Ya no son unos niños para hacer eso! —reclamé mientras maldecía más de una vez a mis estúpidos compañeros de equipo y recordaba como había pasado esto.

_Flash back _

_Cuando entré al gremio, todos veían de forma extraña. Mira tenía una expresión de sorpresa y preocupación a la vez, Gray al igual que Juvia me observaban detenidamente como si estuviesen buscando algo en mí, Levy quería decir algo pero no podía ya que estaba sorprendida al igual que Natsu. _

_Elfman solo repetía una y otra vez no entender lo que sucedía, mientras que Wakabe, Macao y Gajeel solo estaban cruzados de brazos viéndome seriamente. _

—_Y ahora que… —dijo decir a Gray molesto por alguna razón._

— _¿Eh? —pronuncié pues no entendía a qué venía todo esto._

—_Parece ser que es Lucy, quiero decir la Lucy de siempre —mencionó rápidamente Mira._

— _¿Lo crees? —Natsu se acercó a mí un poco guardando la distancia._

— _¿Y ahora qué te pasa? —le dije al ver su actitud, pues no era normal._

—_No es nada jejeje. _

— _¿Qué les pasa a todos? ¿Pasó algo mientras no estuve? _

—_Quiere decir que… —Gray no pudo terminar la frase ya que repentinamente Mira lo cayó._

—_Sí… digo no Lucy… no ha pasado nada._

— _¡Aye!_

— _¡Como que no ha pasado nada! —se exalto Natsu repentinamente. —Si hace un momento ella…_

—_Aun no llegaba… cierto… Gray —se apresuró a decir Mira algo ¿nerviosa?_

— _¿Qué? Eso no es verdad —respondió Natsu pero fue callado por un golpe de Gray._

—_Esperen, ¿de qué se trata todo esto? —me enoje más y subí de tono la voz. —Y Natsu ¿que ibas a decir de mí? _

—_Que…que…_

—_Que demoraste mucho en regresar al gremio ¡aye! _

— _¿Es eso cierto chicos? —dije ya que no entendía que estaba sucediendo._

—_Es cierto pero no te preocupes ya que Erza aun no ha regresado de su otra misión. —comentó Mira._

—_Ya veo pero aun no entiendo porque…_

—_Olvídalo —me interrumpió Gray. —ya sabes como es Natsu Lucy —dijo, mientras tomaba a Natsu por el cuello._

— _¡Aye! Siempre está tan despistado._

— _¡Oye¡ —reclamó._

—_Bien… supongo, bueno estaré en la biblioteca avísenme cuando llegué Erza ¿de acuerdo?_

— _¡Aye!_

_Fin del flash back_

—Pero… ¡no hice nada para que me traten así! ¡Suéltenme!

* * *

Happy POV

Tener a Lucy atada con más de una soga era muy cruel, pero era lo mejor opción según Gajeel ya que así no escaparía por lo menos hasta que el maestro decidiera que hacer aunque…

—Natsu no podemos tener así a Lucy todo el tiempo.

—Lo sé Happy, ¿pero qué más podemos hacer? Si la desatamos y cambia de personalidad justo como dice el libro, tendremos problemas no solo con el maestro sino con Erza y sabes que Erza es un monstruo. ¡No quiero imaginar lo que nos haría si no cuidamos bien de Lucy!

— ¡Aye! —contesté. Ya que el solo recordar lo sucedido era mejor tenerla así.

_Flash Back _

_Después de que Lucy se fue, Natsu comenzó a reclamar._

—_Se puede saber porque dijeron eso_

—_Oye si le decíamos lo que sucedía no lo creería_

—_Además según el libro dice que es muy difícil convencer a las personas que sufren este tipo de enfermedad._

—_No es tanto una enfermedad chicos_

—_A que te refieres Levy ¿Acaso Lucy no está enferma? _

—_No precisamente, encontré en otro libro que lo que padece Lu-chan es un trastorno de identidad disociativa o como lo conocemos: personalidad múltiple, aunque es muy extraño que lo sufra por decirlo así ya que solo se presenta en la niñez, aunque existen casos en la adultez._

—_Pero entonces que podemos hacer —mencionó Gray._

—_Por el momento esperar al que el maestro llegué y sepamos qué hacer —aseguró la Strauss._

—_Y que haremos con Lucy —dije._

—_Tendremos que vigilarla ¿Pero quién lo hará? —Mira observo a todos buscando quien sería la mejor persona para vigilarla._

_Todos comenzaron a mirarse entre sí, pero al parecer muchos tenían trabajos que hacer._

—_Yo lo haría pero tenemos que realizar una misión lo siento —aseguró Levy._

—_Estamos igual, así que no cuenten con nosotros _

—_Ya veo, Gray ¿tú puedes? _

—_Lo haría pero iré con Juvia a otra misión._

—_Bien entonces solo queda Natsu —sonrió Mira —Tu te encargarás de Lucy_

— _¡Aye!_

— _¿Qué? Pero si yo también quería hacer un trabajo _

—_Pero no lo harás y cuidaras de Lucy, además en sus cambios de personalidad parece ser que solo te hace caso a tí._

—_Eso no es justo_

—_La vida no es justa —comentó Gray de forma graciosa._

—_que quieres decir con eso _

—_lo que escuchaste _

—_quieres pelea_

_Y comenzaron nuevamente otra pelea sinsentido hasta que…_

—_Natsu será mejor que vayas a vigilar a Lucy —intervino Mira._

—_Pero…_

—_Que vayas o te convenzo de otra forma —cambió su expresión haciendo que Natsu sintiera miedo._

— _¡Aye! Ya voy, vamos Happy_

— _¡Aye!_

_Salimos buscar a Lucy rápidamente a la biblioteca pero antes de llegar vimos a lo lejos como Lucy lloraba y una persona extraña trataba de tocarla, rápidamente Natsu se apresuró y llegamos junto a ella._

—_Que le hiciste _

—_Nada… yo solo_

—_Entonces ¿porque está así? —reclamé. —Solo nosotros podemos hacerla llorar ¡Aye!_

—_Eso no viene al caso Happy —dijo Natsu. —Lucy ¿estás bien?_

—_Yo… yo…—sin dejar de llorar. —yo estaba… muy asustada… Natsu _

— _¿Eh?_

—_No…sabía donde… estabas y yo… yo solo quería ¡verte! —lloró con más intensidad._

— _¡Es otra Lucy Natsu!_

— _¡¿Qué?! ¡otra más!_

—_Disculpen chicos si la conocen creo que ahora es su problema —mencionó aquel señor para después irse._

—_¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —pregunté._

—_Tendremos que llevarla al gremio. Solo espero que haya regresado el maestro._

—_No creo que haya regresado en tan poco tiempo Natsu._

—_Lo mismo pensé_

—_Lucy vamos, regresemos al…_

_Natsu no pudo terminar la frase ya que Lucy nos miraba de forma extraña parecía una niña a la cual estuvieran regañando. Tenía las mejillas rojas y los ojos a aun con lagrimas como si de un momento a otro fuera a llorar._

—_Etto… —dijo Natsu apareciéndole una gotita en la cabeza pues realmente no sabía qué hacer. —Vamos si —estiró la mano esperando a que la chica reaccionara pero…_

— _¿Pasa algo? —dije al ver que Lucy no hacía nada._

—_Es que yo…—comenzó a bajar la mirada. —Yo… yo soy…_

_No entendíamos lo que quería decir a sí que Natsu se acercó a ella._

—_Vamos dilo_

— _¡Soy muy torpe!_

—_jejejeje bueno pero no es importante así que vamos._

—_Pero…_

_El dragón slayer se levantó y tomo de la mano a Lucy para levantarla y caminar de regreso al gremio._

—_Apresurémonos _

— _¡Aye!_

_Caminamos unos cuantos pasos cuando escuchamos de repente un Kyaaaaa por parte de Lucy. Rápidamente Volteamos ver. _

— _¡Lucy!_

—_Se… se los dije —comenzó a llorar desde el suelo. — ¡soy torpe! —Simplemente se había tropezado son sus propios pies._

— _¡Esto no está pasando Happy!_

— _¡Lucy es tonta! —grité. —Natsu tendrás que cargarla._

—_Si no hay otra opción —suspiró agachándose y mostrándole la espalda a la chica para que subiera. —vamos_

—_Pero…_

—_Sube Lucy _

_La chica lo miro y sus ojos se llenaron rápidamente de lágrimas _

—_Gracias Natsu —dijo para después subir a su espalda y abrazarse de él._

_Cuando llegamos al gremio Mira se encontraba en la barra como siempre limpiando los tarros de cerveza. Al vernos solo sonrió como de costumbre. Mientras que los demás se acercaron a nosotros._

—_Y ahora que sucedió._

—_Bueno es que Lucy…_

—_Mira…yo volví a tropezarme —dijo sin más para volver a llorar._

— _¿Eh?_

—_No sirvo para nada, todo… todo lo que hago está mal._

—_Lucy tranquilízate no fue para tanto —dije aunque fue inútil ya que comenzó a llorar._

—_Significa que…_

—_Es otra persona más —suspiró Natsu nuevamente._

—_Sí y más rara que las anteriores. —respondí._

—_Creo que esto se está saliendo de control —dijo Gray al acercarse. _

— _¡Espera!, no se supone que irías a un trabajo_

—_Sí pero ya regresé. —dijo sin más._

_Obvio era una mentira_

—_Oh entonces fue una rápida misión_

—_Natsu, a veces me das lastima, eres tan ingenuo —le dije a mi amigo, cualquiera lo hubiese imaginado. _

— _¿Por qué lo dices?_

—_Por nada —cerré los ojos, Natsu nunca cambiaría._

—_Cambiando de tema y ¿quién es, esta vez? —habló Gray para después voltear a ver a Lucy._

—_Bueno, dice que es torpe y no ha dejado de llorar. —le respondió Natsu._

—_Por lo menos no causara desastres._

—_No estaría tan segura jejeje —señaló Mira a la maga estelar la cual ya había tropezado con varias mesas haciendo un gran desastre. Sin mencionar los golpes que recibía por cada tropiezo._

— _¿Pero en qué momento?_

— _¡Gomenasai!, ¡gomenasai! Yo… yo…. ¡Soy una inútil, no sirvo para nada, lamento haber nacido! —y seguía llorando._

_Todos la observamos y suspiramos esto no era nada bueno. Mira trato de calmarla y para nuestra suerte el Maestro Makarov estaba de vuelta._

—_Maestro qué bueno que está de regreso._

— _¡Viejo!_

—_Al fin llega_

—_Veo que causaron un pequeño desastre —dijo el maestro mirando a su alrededor._

—_Seguramente fueron Natsu y Gray —afirmó Erza quien entró después del maestro._

—_En eso te equivocas Erza —le dijo Mira dejando a una extrañada Erza ya que siempre los desastres los causaban ellos._

—_Entonces ¿quién lo hizo?_

_Rápidamente Natsu y Gray señalaron a Lucy quién aun lloraba y se ocultaba detrás de Mira._

—_Lucy ¿fuiste tú?_

—_Yo… yo… ¡gomenasai! Erza… soy una inútil _

—_Eh…_

—_Maestro tenemos un problema —interrumpió Mira pero antes de comenzar a explicarle, gentilmente la Strauss le indicó a Lucy que fuera a la entrada del gremio un rato_

—_Pero yo…_

—_Vamos se que podrás, solo espera un poco si._

—_Este… bien _

_Lucy se levantó y se dirigió a la entrada, Natsu la observó preocupado lo cual no paso desapercibido por los demás._

— _¡Te gussta!, ¡te gussta!_

—_Claro que no, solo me preocupa, es todo. _

—_No veo el porqué preocuparse —aseguró Erza_

—_No lo entiendes._

_Tan pronto como Lucy tomó camino comenzaron los desastres a su alrededor, tropezaba con todo y todos a su paso._

— _¡Gomenasai! ¡gomenasai! —repetía sin parar mientras avanzaba y lloraba al mismo tiempo. _

_Y una vez que Lucy se había ido, comenzamos a explicarle al maestro y a Erza lo que había sucedido._

—_Ya veo, es muy extraño en realidad. Usted que piensa maestro_

—_Realmente no sé qué decir pero me gustaría ver esas personalidades de Lucy jajajaja._

— _¡Maestro! Compórtese —le reprendió Mira. —Esto es serio._

—_Solo era una broma —dijo para después ponerse serio. —Por el momento tendremos que cuidarla y esperar a que Lucy sea la misma de siempre, tal vez ella nos pueda dar una pista de lo que le sucede._

—_Así qué Natsu, Happy ustedes se encargaran de Lucy —nos dijo Erza autoritaria _

—_Pero…_

—_Pero nada. Si le llega a pasar algo sufrirán "el castigo"_

— _¡Espera! ¿Porque siempre nosotros?_

—_Es como lo dijo Mira Lucy parece hacerte caso solo a ti._

—_Pero… pero_

—_Nada de peros y ve con ella o… —con una voz más atemorizante. —Quieren que les dé el castigo._

_Cuando Erza se ponía así era mejor hacer lo que decía, así que fuimos a donde se encontraba Lucy pero…_

— _¡Esto no puede estar pasando! —gritó Natsu al ver que Lucy no se encontraba en la entrada del gremio._

—_Vamos a buscarla, no creo que haya ido lejos._

—_Démonos prisa Happy si le pasa algo…No quiero imaginar lo que nos pasará a nosotros._

— _¡Aye!_

_Buscamos a Lucy por todas partes hasta que la vimos salir de la biblioteca de la ciudad. _

— _¡Lucy! —gritamos al mismo tiempo mientras saltamos literalmente hacia ella._

_Fin del flash back_

— ¡Natsu! ¡Happy! —gritó Lucy de repente.

— ¿Qué sucede Lucy? —dijo Natsu acercándose a ella.

— ¿Necesitas algo? ¡Aye!

—Sí, necesito ¡que me desaten!

—Sabes que no podemos —contesté.

* * *

Natsu POV

No me gustaba tener a Lucy así, pero si no la cuidábamos recibiríamos ese castigo y eso era algo que no me gustaría recibir y mucho menos por parte de Erza.

—Vamos Lucy solo es un rato y después…

—Nada de después, ¡ahora! Y ¿Por qué me tratan así? ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

—Natsu ¿crees que ya esté normal? —me dijo Happy.

— ¿Cómo que normal? ¿A que se refieren?

—Parece ser que sí —dije.

—En ese caso, hay que desatarla —Happy se acercó a ella y comenzó a desatar los nudos de las cuerdas. —Ya está ahora…

No pudo terminar la frase ya que de Lucy salió un aura malvada mientras nos veía con odio a ambos.

—Ahora lárguense de mi casa —gritó para después sacarnos de su casa por la ventana.

— ¡Auch! —dije por el gran golpe recibido de Lucy.

—Ahora que hacemos Natsu

—Regresar con ella, no recuerdas lo que dijo Erza

—Pero…

—Pero nada Happy, entremos

Y antes de abriera la puerta…

—Hey ¿qué es lo que hacen? —dijo un voz muy familiar.

—No me digas que… —dije pues esa vos era de…

— ¿A caso están sordos?

Volteamos a ver y era…

— ¡Lucy!

—Quien más imbécil

—Eh —dije pensando qué tipo de persona ahora era.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Espero que les haya gustado y pues**

**Tsugi made! (Hasta la próxima)**


	3. Chapter 3 Desastre

**Hi Mina!**

**Espero que se encuentren bien mmm… no tengo mucho que decir ahora así que rápidamente quiero agradecer a todos por sus comentarios y como me gusta responder a cada uno empecemos por**

**MajoDragneel: **gracias por tu comen y espero que este cap también te guste

**Karlita: **me alegra saber que es de tu agradado así que tratare de hacerlos más divertidos e interesantes.

**Lucy-chan: **jajaja estoy de acuerdo con contigo XD Natsu sufrirá todas las personalidades de Lucy. Espero actualizar pronto

**Paola: **que bien que sigas aun esta historia y que te divierta y te alegre el día XD y sip por ahí habrá una de esas personalidades.

**Gabe Logan: **si, pobre Lucy está molesta con todos jejeje todo por tratarla así y ella sin saber la razón :3

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: **Fairy tail y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen si lo fueran no se qué cosas haría con esa serie (si saben a lo que me refiero) ya habrían parejitas jejeje ay! Pero es del gran **Hiro Mashima.**

Ahora si a leer :)

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

—**Desastre****—**

* * *

Natsu POV

Realmente el asunto de Lucy y su enfermedad- trastorno o como se llame, me estaba poniendo loco literalmente. Más porque ahora nos encontrábamos en una cantina cerca de la ciudad de Magnolia y que según Happy era conocida por su mala fama.

—Lucy… —dije llamando su atención.

— ¿Y ahora que? —respondió de mala gana como si estuviera molesta por algo.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí jejeje?

— ¿Eres idiota o qué? —enarcó un ceja en señal de asombro. —Es obvio imbécil, venimos a divertirnos —gritó emocionada lanzando una gran yahoo.

Happy y yo no quedamos sorprendidos al escuchar eso ¿Lucy visitando esos lugares?

—Natsu más que loca esta desquiciada —me dijo al oído para que ella no escuchara pero fue inútil.

—Happy…te escuché sabes…

—Jejeje —me reí, sabía que esto no era bueno.

Y después de una paliza…

—Vamos chicos —comenzó a jalarnos para entrar al lugar.

— ¡Aye! —respondió mi amigo aun noqueado por ella.

Solo esperaba que no pasara algo más pero estaba equivocado ya que cuando entramos Lucy se dirigió a una mesa y con gran rapidez y astucia tomo un tarro de cerveza y comenzó a beberlo, era como una copia de Cana ya que al terminar con esa siguió y siguió con otra mientras los hombres de ahí la felicitaban y animaban a que tomara más.

— ¡Si, esto es vida! —grito con más energía. — ¡Traigan más! ¡La noche es joven!

—Natsu, tenemos que…

—Lo sé Happy si Erza, el maestro o Mira la ven así…

— ¡Estaremos muertos! —dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Rápidamente nos acercamos a donde estaba Lucy para sacarla de aquel lugar.

—Lucy tenemos que irnos —la tomé del brazo para que bajara de la mesa ya que de un momento a otro se encontraba bailando y bebiendo encima de este.

— ¡Suéltame! No ves que me estoy divirtiendo

—Pero Lucy… este lugar es…

— ¡Maravilloso chicos! ¿Cierto?

— ¡Aye sir! —contestaron al unísono todos los presentes de la cantina.

—Ves, de aquí no me voy y ¡no me voy!

—Claro que nos vamos —volví a tomarla del brazo pero esta vez con mayor fuerza. —Happy —dije empezar a caminar. Pero no avancé mucho ya que al voltear a verla esta medió una bofetada que recordaría el resto de mi vida.

— ¿Qué te sucede? —grité enojado haciendo que todos nos prestaran atención y poniendo una mano en mi mejilla que ahora se encontraba roja.

— ¡Eso quiero saber! Te dije que me quiero quedar y aquí me quedaré

— ¡Vamos pequeños enamorados! No se peleen disfruten la diversión —dijo un chico de nuestra misma edad.

— ¡No somos enamorados! —dije molesto como podrían decir algo así.

—Natsu yo creo que… se gussstan

—Happy no empieces.

—Como sea, yo me quedo —aseguró Lucy mientras volvía a subir a otra mesa a beber y bailar.

* * *

Happy POV

Aquella bofetada que recibió Natsu hasta a mi me dolió, tanto que puse una de mis patas en mi mejilla sin antes decir que se gustaban por el comentario de aquel chico.

—Maldición —escuché decir a mi amigo desviando la mirada.

—Natsu…

—Tendremos que quedarnos y vigilarla.

Pasaron unas horas y nada cambiaba todos en la cantina hacían desastres, cantaban y bailaban tanto abajo como arriba de la mesas y Lucy…bueno ella aun seguía bebiendo pero con la diferencia de que ahora sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un rojo intenso señal de que estaba en las últimas y ya estaba pasada de copas por no decir totalmente hasta atrás.

Natsu parecía estar serio todo el tiempo ya que su rostro estaba oculto por su flequillo lo cual indicaba que aun estaba molesto. Me acerqué a él y me lleve una sorpresa al verlo.

—Como vigilas a Lucy Natsu —dije con una gotita en la cabeza ya que este se encontraba dormido.

— ¡Wahoooo! —gritó nuevamente. Haciendo que me espantara ya que Lucy comenzó a desvestirse como Gray.

—Lucy no lo hagas —grité pero era inútil ya que no me escuchaba, trate de despertar a Natsu pero estaba profundamente dormido ¿Cómo podría dormir con tanto ruido y en un momento como este?

Deje a Natsu y me fui con Lucy rápidamente para evitar que hiciera una estupidez sin embargo…

—Hap…happy que haces —me dijo mientras trataba de detenerla.

—No lo hagas Lucy

—Hacer que… —más borracha que nunca.

—No seas una nudista como Gray —repetí afligido.

—Jejejejejejejejejeje —comenzó a reír.

—Lucy esto no es gracioso

—Sí lo es, pensaste mal gato, jamás haría algo así, estaré borracha o pasada de copas pero aun estoy cuerda.

—Etto… —pronuncié.

—Vete con el estúpido de Nat…

Lucy no término la frase ya que algo en ella cambió, cuando gire para ver lo que veía me llevé una sorpresa al ver aquella escena.

Una chica tan dotada de cuerpo como Lucy o más se encontraba cerca de un Natsu dormido, aquella chica lo miraba fijamente y pasaba sus dedos por su cara una y otra vez como cuando tocas la textura de algún objeto , noté como la maga estelar bajaba de la mesa y se dirigía hacia donde estaba aquella chica.

—Esto será interesante —dije para después alcanzar a Lucy y mientras se abría camino entre la multitud podía sentir como su aura maligna aumentaba.

— ¡Estas celosa!, ¡celosa! ¡celosa! —dije con mi típico tonito.

Lucy paró en seco y volteó verme ¿calmada?

—Claro que lo estoy Happy —dijo con una ternura que me hizo temblar de miedo. —Esa maldita no se saldrá con la suya ¿verdad? —repitió con una sonrisa más tierna que la anterior para convertirse en una sonrisa malvada y llena de furia.

— ¡Aye! —dije, esto sería una a masacre.

* * *

Natsu POV

Podía sentir como algo tocaba mi rostro varias veces, era extraño pero no me importó sin embargo comencé a abrir los ojos lentamente al escuchar mi nombre.

—A sí que tú eres Natsu, despierta pequeño dormilón.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con el rostro de una chica muy cerca del mío lo que me hizo apartarme de ella.

— ¿Quién eres? —dije algo confundido.

—Soy una amiga, solo eso —aseguró mientras se acercaba más a mí.

—No te conozco así que…

—Así que nada —me interrumpió y comenzó a abrazarme tratando de evitarla.

—Espera, déjame, ¿Dónde está Happy? —dije al no ver a mi amigo.

—No lo sé y no importa mejor hay que divertirnos —me dijo de una forma inusual.

No sabía que hacer traté de quitármela de encima pero entre más la alejaba más se apegaba a mí.

—Veo que te diviertes Natsu —dijo repentinamente Lucy con una cara de pocos amigos sin mencionar que se le veía un sonrojo debido a tanta bebida.

— ¿Quién eres? Vete, nos estamos divirtiendo ¿cierto cielo? —volteo a verme ¿pero que rayos estaba diciendo?

—Eh yo… claro que no Lucy… —dije tratando de defenderme.

— ¡Suficiente! — gritó molesta, tanto que la diversión y el ruido paró por unos momentos. — ¡Aleja tus manos de él, maldita zorra!

—Je y que si no lo hago ¿Acaso es tu novio chiquilla?

— ¿Pero que rayos?...

—Si no lo es entonces lárgate, estas de sobra.

— ¡Ah sí! —dijo desafiando a la loca que me abrazaba para después quitármela de encima y tomarme con sus manos por el cuello.

—Que… que ha…ces Lucy —logre decir ya que su mirada cambió a una tierna haciendo que mi corazón por primera vez latiese de nerviosismo, tanto que en ese momento sentí como me sonrojaba al tenerla tan cerca.

—Natsu… yo…

Sentí varias cosas a la vez. Nuestros rostros estaban más cerca y el solo escuchar como pronunciaba mi nombre me hacía sentir más nervioso. Se acercó a mi labios creyendo por un momento que me besaría sin embargo se dirigió a mi oído y….

—Natsu… —volvió a decir mi nombre pero esta vez de una manera más tierna cuando… — ¡Eres un idiota! —me grito para después golpearme y salir volando del lugar.

* * *

Happy POV

—Eh… ¡Natsu! —grité al ver como mi amigo era disparado por un super golpe de Lucy.

—Decías… —dijo de repente Lucy mientras tronaba sus dedos de ambas manos volteando a ver a la chica que en cierta forma le quería quitar a Natsu.

—Yo… jejejeje era solo una broma

— ¿Enserió? —dijo con sarcasmo

—Si…si… yo…no volverá a pasar

—Tenlo por seguro…

Cerré los ojos rápidamente ya que no quería ver lo que le haría a esa chica, solo pude escuchar gritos por parte de ella como perdóname, no sabía que eras su novia, esta equivocada, con la silla no, mi cara, Nooo.

Quise abrir los ojos, pero por el miedo no lo hice hasta que las personas comenzaron a gritar y a correr por el lugar.

—Es un monstruo, ¡corran!

— ¡Huyan rápido o destruirá a todos!

— ¡¿Como es que una chica puede hacer esto?!

— ¡Jamás tendré una novia así!

— ¡Los celos son terribles!

— ¡Pobre de su novio!

— ¿Esa cosa tiene novio?

— ¿Acaso no era el chico que lanzo hace un momento?

Quedé sorprendido y asustado al ver el desastre que Lucy había causado y todo por la culpa de Natsu

Lucy aun enojada destruía todo a su paso y lanzaba a aquellos que hacían comentarios sobre ella, quería detenerla ya que no quedaba casi nada del lugar y si lo comparaba con los desastres que Natsu causaba, ella obtenía el primer lugar.

— ¡Auch! Eso me dolió

—Natsu —dije al verlo entrar en lo que quedaba de la cantina.

—Esa Lucy se pasó —se tocó la mejilla —me dolió más que la bofetada.

—Natsu tenemos que salir, mejor dicho tienes que calmar a Lucy —grite desesperado.

—A que te re… ¡¿Pero que demonios?!... Happy donde está Lucy —me dijo al ver el lugar destrozado.

Señalé el lugar donde se encontraba y fue por ella.

—Ten cuidado Natsu es peligrosa. —le grité.

—Happy solo es Lucy no es para tanto.

—Si te lo digo es por algo.

Natsu caminó hacia ella ya que al parecer Lucy había cesado de hacer desastre, cuando Natsu le hablo ella se dio la vuelta y se encontraba seria, con la mirada apagada y algo cansada. Me acerqué a ellos y mi amigo me miró desconcertado.

—Lucy… —dije pero no respondió.

Natsu quiso decir algo pero no pudo ya que Lucy se acercó a él.

—Natsu yo…

—No digas nada, ya paso —le respondió un comprensible Natsu lo cual me extraño.

—Te gusssta, te gussta —comencé a decir al ver la linda escena.

—Basta Happy

Estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando noté que Lucy se apoyó en el pecho de Natsu.

—Natsu yo…yo…quiero…

* * *

Natsu POV

Lucy estaba apoyada en mi y podía sentir su respiración, el solo tenerla cerca y recordar lo de hace unos momentos hacia que me sintiera nervioso nuevamente. Por un momento levantó la cabeza y me miró fijamente aun con ese color en sus mejillas.

— Lucy… —dije casi en susurro.

—Natsu… yo… quiero… quiero…

Cerro sus ojos por un momento y noté como se acercaba a mí ¿Acaso quería que yo…

—Yo quiero… —volvió a pronunciar — ¡quiero volver el estómago! —dijo para después hacerme a un lado y hacerlo. —guac!

— ¡Eso es asqueroso Lucy! —escuché decir a Happy.

Después de aquella situación Lucy se quedó dormida.

—Tendremos que llevarla a su casa —dije suspirando.

— ¿Pero estará bien? —me preguntó mi amigo preocupado.

—Sí, solo duerme y nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo, estoy cansado y casi amanece —dije bostezando.

— ¡Aye!

Era ya de mañana cuando dejamos a Lucy en su casa para que descansara, pensamos en irnos a nuestra casa pero viendo las circunstancia y que Happy se había quedado dormido en el sillón opte por quedarme a dormir ahí. Solo esperaba que no sucedieran más cosas.

* * *

Lucy POV

Me encontraba de camino al gremio para disculparme con Natsu y Happy por lo que sucedió el día de ayer. Sabía que tendrían una buena explicación al haberme tratado de esa forma sin embargo aun estaba molesta.

Llegué al gremio y como de costumbre saludé a todos. Mira me sonrió a lo lejos y me hizo señas de que fuera con ella.

Durante el trayecto todos me veían extrañados como la ultima vez pero no les presté atención.

—Hola —me dijo Mira como siempre.

—Mira ¿sabes porque me ven de esa forma?

— ¿De qué forma?

—Bueno no importa —dije restándole importancia. —Sabes ¿dónde está Happy y Natsu?

Mira se quedó callada por unos momentos y después me respondió tranquilamente.

—Creí que estarían contigo

— ¿Conmigo? —respondí. — No los he visto desde que los eché de mi casa.

— Vaya, vaya entonces no lo sé.

—Bien tendré que buscarlos, bueno nos vemos Mira —dije para después salir del gremio y buscar a ese par.

* * *

Happy POV

Me desperté con un estrepitoso ruido haciendo que me sobresaltara y cayera del sillón, abrí los ojos perezosamente y comencé tallarlos. Cuando logré despertarme por completo vi a Natsu dormido en el suelo con un hilo de baba recordando los problemas que había causado Lucy en la cantina. Mire a mi alrededor y como supuse ella no se encontraba. Me levanté y desperté a Natsu pues al parecer ya era más del medio día.

—Natsu despierta

—Ahora no Happy, déjame dormir un poco más.

—Pero…

—Nada solo 15 minutos

— ¡Pero Lucy no está!

Rápidamente Natsu se despertó de golpe

— ¿Cómo que no está Happy?

—Acabo de levantarme y…

—Vamos Happy —me interrumpió para saltar por la ventana. — tenemos que encontrarla antes de que se entere Erza y los demás.

Llegamos al gremio rápidamente y para nuestro bien Lucy se encontraba ahí sentada en la barra como siempre. Hablando muy animadamente con Mira

—Lucy pensé que dormirías por más tiempo —dije mientras volaba hacia ella.

— ¿Dormir? ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo Happy?

—Entonces no te sientes mal —mencionó Natsu acercándose a nosotros.

Cuando Lucy lo vio su cara se tornó roja y comenzó a hablar raro.

—Na…Nat…Natsu…que es…lo que…haces…aquí

—Lucy ¿por qué hablas así?

—A… así… co…como —dijo tímidamente y agachando la mirada.

Rápidamente noté que se trataba de otra Lucy pues su comportamiento era inusual. Y por la cara y señas que hacía Mira confirmaban mis sospechas.

—Natsu, creo que es otra Lucy

— ¿Tú crees? Yo la veo normal

Natsu se acercó a ella y la miró fijamente

—No… no hagas… eso —dijo más nerviosa que nunca y con la cara roja como un tomate.

—Hacer que…

Cuando Natsu dijo aquello y se acercó más a ella…

— ¡Kyaaaaaaaa! —gritó para después desmallarse habia quedado K.O

Al parecer Lucy ahora era tímida demasiado tímida, pero al menos no causaría desastres.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Espero que les hay gustado este capítulo más de esta divertida historia, espero sus comentarios chicos!**

**Tsugi made! (Hasta la próxima)**


	4. Chapter 4 Martirio

**Ciaossu!**

**Como están? Espero que bien, pido una disculpa por no haber actualizado pronto pero he tenido que hacer muchas cosas y casi no me ha dado tiempo de escribir, pero como ahora me he dado un tiempo les trigo otro capítulo más de esta historia, me alegra saber que les guste. Por eso como siempre quiero agradecer a todos ustedes empezando por:**

**Soniker1498****: **Gracias x tu review y me alegra saber que te gusta mi historia y sip sacaré más personalidades de Lucy XD

**Yoruu****: **Mmmm… puede ser cualquier a de las dos opciones y eso se revelará en los próximos capítulos jejeje, espero que también te guste este capítulo.

**Valquiria G: **Aquí esta otro cap. Más espero que te divierta como los anteriores XD

**Karlita: **Gracias, creí que no se medaría bien lo de la comedia jejejeje, y si tienes razón a mí también me da pena Natsu pero como dices tendrá su recompensa al final.

**A-Z Miner117744 A-Z****: **Gracias por tu review, sip habrá una Lucy así y ya será pronto!

**MajoDragneel: **Si pobre XD, espero que te guste este cap también.

**DarkBliisLady****: **Tímida jajajaja es el comienzo XD, aun faltan otras personalidades que adopte y vaya que vendrán muchas más sorpresas

**Paola: **Si, perdón por la tardanza jejeje pero he estado ocupada (demasiado diría yo y en una sola palabra escuela), espero que este cap se de tu agrado y tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible.

**TheHinata****: **Sip aparecerá una más atrevida y ya casi! Jejejeje, gracias por tu review.

**Gabe Logan****: **gracias por tu review, sip ya casi falta poco para esa personalidad ya que sería más divertido XD

**Mmmm… creo que ya no tengo más que contarles por el momento, a sí que los dejo con la lectura pero antes…**

**Disclaimer: **Fairy tail y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen son del gran Hiro Mashima.

Ahora sí que disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

Capitulo 4

Martirio

* * *

Natsu POV

El ver dormida a Lucy me tranquilizaba un poco, ya que al menos no causaría desastres y yo no estaría involucrado como siempre. Aunque ahora me preocupaba que personalidad tenia, según Happy era demasiado tímida pero a mí no me lo pareció, entonces ¿Por qué se habría desmayado cuando me acerqué a ella?

—Natsu ¿pasa algo? —escuché decir a mi amigo que notó mi expresión de confusión.

—Mmmm —pronuncié. —Solo pesaba que tipo de personalidad tiene ahora.

Happy me miró por unos momentos y después volteo a ver a Mira.

—Natsu a veces me das lastima —me dijo con decepción.

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Vamos chicos no es momento para esto —intervino Mira. — Además, parece ser que Lucy está despertando.

Cuando Mira dijo aquello rápidamente Happy comenzó a empujarme lejos del lugar.

—Natsu será mejor que ella no te vea —me dijo alejándome cada vez más.

—Etto… ¿por qué? —dije confundido y tratando de resistirme ya que no veía la razón para irme.

— ¡Solo hazlo!

— ¡Mira! —grité para que me apoyara sin embargo, ella ya me estaba empujando junto con Happy.

— ¡Oigan!

—No lo malinterpretes Natsu solo es para confirmar algo —me dijo tranquilamente la Strauss.

—Confirmar ¿qué?

—Tú solo observa y mantente alejado hasta que te digamos —aseguró para después ir con Lucy.

Me quedé detrás de uno de los muros del gremio molesto por sus actitudes ¿a qué se refería con confirmar algo?

—Maldición, tendré que esperar —dije para mi mismo mientras veía como Lucy se incorporaba totalmente.

—Lucy ¿te encuentras bien? —escuché decir a Mira.

—Etto… si aunque me duele un poco la cabeza.

—Eso es normal, te golpeaste al caerte ¡Aye! —aseguró Happy.

— ¿Me golpeé? ¿Pero cómo?

—Te desmayaste ¿No lo recuerdas? —respondió Mira algo preocupada.

—Yo… recuerdo que estaba charlando con Mira y luego…luego llegaste tú Happy y después…después…

—Llegó Natsu ¡Aye! —completo Happy, esperando una reacción por parte de la chica pero ¿Cuál?

—Na…Nat…Natsu —comenzó a decir extrañamente, lo cual me confundió más ¿Ahora que le pasaba? Y ¿Por qué no pronunciaba bien mi nombre?

— ¿Qué te pasa Lucy? —dije para mí mismo, quise salir de mi escondite para saber que sucedía sin embargo, me detuve cuando Mira volvió a hablar.

— ¿Porque te pones así?

— ¿Yo? Para nada… solo…solo que me sorprendió jejeje eso es todo.

—Creí que era por que Nat…

— ¡Claro que no! —mencionó rápidamente, ¿era mi imaginación? o ¿ella no quería escuchar mi nombre?

—De acuerdo —dijo Mira sin más, aunque noté un brillo especial en sus ojos lo cual pude reconocer cuando tramaba algo, pero lo deje pasar debido a lo importante en ese momento era Lucy.

Mira me hizo la señal para que me acercara y aceptando comencé a caminar hacia ellos colocándome detrás de Lucy mientras observaba como ella parecía confundida por la señal hecha por Mirajane.

—Etto… a quién le haces señas —preguntó, a lo que yo respondí.

—A mí —dije. — ¿te sientes mejor Lucy? —mencioné mientras me acercaba a ella para verla directamente.

—Nat…Nat…Natsu…—dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza y surgía un gran sonrojo en su cara.

Mira al notarla, sonrió y comenzó a reír un poco al igual que Happy.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —mencioné enarcando una ceja, ya que no comprendía del todo sus actitudes.

—Nada, nada jejeje —dijo Mira aun con una gran sonrisa.

—Hay Natsu eres tan lento jejeje —me dijo mi amigo.

— ¡Hey! —reclamé

—Lucy ¿tú sabes? —pregunté, pero no recibí una respuesta, ya que ella no dejaba de mirar el suelo y con la cara roja como un tomate.

—A…ale…aléjate —escuché decirle con dificultad.

— ¡Pero si no he hecho nada! —respondí al ver como retrocedía unos pasos, mientras que Mira y Happy trataban de contener sus risas

—So…Solo…solo vete

—Lucy… —Traté de tocarla pero ella retrocedió unos pasos más. —Yo solo… —dije mientras me acercaba a ella.

—No…ve…vete —volvió a retroceder.

—Pero… —me acerqué un poco más a ella, pero aun retrocedía. ¿A caso era juego?

—No… no di…digas… na…nada.

—Solo quiero saber que pasa —dije tratando de tocar por lo menos su hombro

—No…no lo…digas

—Decir ¿qué? Lucy —dije un poco desesperado. — ¿A qué se refiere? —mire hacia la Strauss y a mi amigo, pero solo recibí un no importa con las manos y unas pequeñas risas.

—E… e…eso —mencionó rápidamente la maga estelar llamando de nuevo mi atención.

— ¿Tocarte?

—Kyaaaaaaaa! —gritó para después salir corriendo del gremio.

— ¿Eh? —dije con una gotita en mi cabeza y ahora ¿Qué hice?

—Jejejeje —comenzaron a reír Happy y Mira.

* * *

Happy POV

No podía dejar de reír con la nueva personalidad de Lucy, era tan tímida que el solo recordar sus acciones y sus caras hacían que volviese a reír y lo peor es que Natsu no comprendía nada en absoluto lo cual me hacía reír más.

—Es una lástima que solo sea con Natsu —dijo Mira limpiándose una que otra lágrima.

— ¡Aye!

—No es gracioso —reclamó Natsu por todo lo que decíamos.

—Perdón Natsu pero es que esta vez Lucy jejeje —traté de decir pero las palabras no salían.

—Tienes razón perdón, pero ahora tendremos que buscarla, no creo que haya ido lejos —dijo Mira ya tranquila, aunque repentinamente otra risita quería salir de sus labios.

—Bien vamos Happy —me dijo el tonto de Natsu y digo tonto porque realmente era demasiado lento.

— ¡Aye! —dije sin más.

Salimos del gremio e inmediatamente buscamos a Lucy por los alrededores, pero no logramos encontrarla. Era extraño que nadie la hubiese visto cuando preguntamos por ella, además de que ya nos habíamos alejado demasiado del gremio.

— ¿A dónde habrá ido? —dije después de buscar por un rato.

—No lo sé, tal vez regresó al gremio

— ¿Tú crees?

—Nada perdemos con intentarlo —me dijo Natsu despreocupado.

* * *

Lucy POV

Caminaba por las calles de la ciudad tratando de encontrar a Happy y a Natsu pero al parecer no había rastro de ellos.

— ¿Dónde se metieron esos dos? —dije mientras suspiraba y detenía mi paso ya que me llamó la atención una librería.

Me quedé observando por unos segundos hasta que sentí como alguien chocaba conmigo.

— ¡Oye! ¡Fíjate por donde caminas! —dije molesta.

— ¡Fíjate tú niña! —me respondió agresivamente.

Traté de decir algo pero repentinamente aquella chica cambió su expresión de agresividad a una de miedo, lo cual me extraño.

—Oye…—dije pero fui interrumpida.

— ¡Lo siento!, no volverá a pasar ¡perdóname!, ¡perdóname!

—Etto… —volví a decir ya que no entendía porque se comportaba así, traté de tocarla pero rápidamente se arrodillo ante mí dejándome más confundida.

— ¡No lo hagas! ¡En verdad no sabía que era tu novio! ¡No lo volveré a tocar! ¡Lo juro! —dijo para después salir corriendo, mientras que las personas que habían presenciado la escena comenzaban a murmurar.

Sintiendo como una gotita bajaba por mi cabeza ¿qué fue todo eso?

Caminé nuevamente pensando en lo que había sucedido.

— _¡En verdad no sabía que era tu novio!_

— ¿Novio? —dije extrañada. —Tal vez me confundió con alguien más —dije restándole importancia.

* * *

Natsu POV

Happy y yo caminábamos hacia al gremio para ver si Lucy había regresado sin embargo, decidimos ir a su casa primero.

—Espero que esté ahí —dije cansado.

— ¡Aye! Aunque si lo está, será mejor que no entres Natsu.

—Sí, sí lo que sea… —bufé molesto aunque tenía razón.

—Bien miraré por la ventana —me dijo Happy para después volar hacia ella y por la cara que hizo mi amigo, creo que no se encontraba.

— ¿Lucy está ahí? —dije, esperando una respuesta ya que las caras de Happy eran difíciles de interpretar o ¿era yo el que no captaba bien? En fin como sea.

—No la veo, asi que entraré — dijo para después abrir la ventana y entrar.

Me quedé un rato esperando a que Happy saliera, pero este no daba señales.

— ¿Pero qué demonios? —mencione sin más un poco molesto.

—Happy —dije una vez más, alzando mi tono de voz para que me escuchara, pero no obtuve respuesta por lo que no tuve más remedio en entrar a la casa. Al hacerlo, note que no había nadie y entonces ¿Dónde estaba Happy?

—Happy —dije nuevamente esperando alguna respuesta.

Iba a llamar a mi amigo una vez más cuando escuché un ruido, el cual no tome con mucha importancia ya solo era un pisapapeles que se había caído sin embargo comencé a sentir una presencia detrás mí, la cual hizo sentir ¿extraño? ¿raro? ¿Amenazado? Era como si se tratase de algo malo o cuando Erza planeaba torturarnos por razones tontas como habernos comido su pastel o haber roto sin querer algunos de sus peluches. Trate de darme la vuelta para ver de qué o quién se trataba cuando…

* * *

Lucy POV

Estaba demasiado cansada y frustrada ya que no pude encontrar a ese par, por lo que tuve regresar a casa resignada sin embargo, en el transcurso del camino decidí detenerme a ver tiendas de ropa de temporada.

—Creo que con esto podré distraerme un poco —suspire y entre a la tienda felizmente.

* * *

Happy POV

Era difícil creer que me encontraba atado, amordazado y encerrado en lo que parecía ser el closet de Lucy, lo único que recordaba era que había entrado y revisado el lugar cuando sentí como me agarraban por detrás para después atarme pero la pregunta era ¿quién lo había hecho?

Trate de liberarme, pero era inútil, las cuerdas estaban demasiado apretadas y no podía moverme con facilidad, la única forma de salvarme era que Natsu me encontrará.

De repente, escuché como alguien entraba a la casa, solo esperaba a que fuera mi amigo

—Happy —escuche decir a Natsu, asi que trate de llamar su atención moviéndome para hacer algo de ruido y asi lo hice, ya que algo cayó al suelo.

Natsu al parecer lo notó pero no sucedía nada, asustado, trate de hacer más ruido cuando….

—Kyaaaaaaaa! —un grito desgarrador se escuchó por toda la casa, lo cual me sorprendió y mi cuerpo se estremeció ya que ese grito provenía de ¿Natsu?

— ¡Espera que haces! —Comenzó a gritar —No hagas eso.

No sabía como interpretar aquello, ¿qué estaba sucediendo? Esa y más preguntas pasaban en mi mente.

—Vamos será di-ver-ti-do.

Esa era la voz de ¿Lucy? Comencé a moverme más cerca de la puerta si es que era la puerta para poder escuchar mejor.

— ¿Qué… que rayos te sucede? —dijo ahora Natsu con un nerviosismo en su voz.

—Na-da

—Lucy deja de jugar y… y no… aléjate

—Vamos Natsu solo por esta vez

Mis oídos no creían lo que escuchaban acaso esos dos…no tal vez estaba escuchando mal, pero…

— ¡Ah! Natsu

—Lu…Lucy

Definitivamente esto estaba pasando.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Jajajaja ¿Qué estarían haciendo esos dos? ¿Acaso es lo que la mente perver de Happy imagina? ¿Cuántas cambios de personalidades de Lucy habrán más? **

**Esto y más se revelara en el siguiente cap, XD k mala soy ^^**

**Reviews?**


End file.
